


Complex Friendship

by paradoxicalbrain



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/paradoxicalbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is trying to read, but John's presence keeps distracting her. Maybe he isn't as bad as everybody thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed during Beautiful Chaos, before they actually start dating. (Sorry I suck at summaries)

Liv was painfully conscious of his presence. He’s been everywhere she’d turn to lately, hidden in the never ending shadows of these tunnels. Liv could almost feel his green eyes staring at her as she reads.  
  
 _John Breed._  
With his big bad combat boots and black clothing. _Could he be more cliché?_   She thought to herself, turning another page of her book.  
  
\- What are you reading? – He asked.  
  
Liv took a deep breath, she hates when people interrupt her.  
  
\- Does it matter?  
\- Lena would always be reading poetry.  
\- Well, I’m not Lena, am I? If I were I wouldn't… - Liv let her words die.  
There was no use in pronouncing them and, now more than ever, Liv wanted to feel useful. Only if she was a Caster, then none of this would have happened…  
  
\- You wouldn't be here? I suppose not… You’d be with Ethan…  
\- I’m _not_ interested in Ethan Wate! – She finally stared at John. – I don’t want to be with him! Whatever I felt for him romantically died long time ago.  
\- I honestly don’t understand what Lena sees in him…  
\- Why are we having this conversation? – Liv rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the book. – I’m done talking about Lena Duchannes especially if it involves guys who only-God-knows-why are into her.  
  
John laughed, dragging a chair and sitting next to her near the big table of the office. Liv felt his heavy breathing make her hair move; he was too close for comfort. She didn't want to look at him again; in fact, she avoided any visual contact with him or any part of his body.  
  
\- I’m not into Lena.  
  
It was Liv’s turn to laugh.  
  
\- Yeah, right.  
\- I mean it. – John sounded like an annoyed kid. That made Liv quickly gaze his face, her cheeks soon were reddish with shame. She should believe him; after all, she was going through the same thing.  
\- Lena still thinks I’m trying to steal her boyfriend. – Liv asked herself later what made her say this.  
\- Ethan still thinks I’m trying to steal his girlfriend.  
\- You _did_ try. – Liv raised one eyebrow. She couldn't stop her eyes from meeting his. John was smiling.  
\- You can’t blame me for trying…  
\- _Right_. – She wanted to roll her eyes again or, maybe, hit his head against the desk. – Because nobody can resist little miss perfect with her perfect hair and perfect powers and…  
\- No. – John was suddenly serious. – I thought she would understand me. Turns out I was wrong.  
  
They stayed in silence for a moment, Liv couldn't tell how long. Only in this instant she realized how lonely he must be. John Breed. Half Caster, half Incubus. Probably more powerful than both. One of a kind. Completely alone in this world. She wanted to say something, anything, to make him feel better.  
  
\- I've never had many friends; I don't think I have any now. You probably think I’m pathetic.  
\- No, I don’t.  
  
John looked at her for what appeared to be an eternity. Liv couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but she couldn't ignore him either. _He is beautiful_ , the phrase echoed in her head. Liv secretly hoped it was his influence on her instead of an actual thought, except she couldn't deny it. The dark hair contrasting with the pale skin, his symmetrical face, his incredible body and his goddamned green eyes capable of staring into people’s souls…  
  
\- It’s funny.  
\- What? – She felt ashamed, confused. Was he saying her face is funny?  
\- You’ve always seemed immune to me.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Mortal girls are naturally attracted to me.  
\- Your cocky attitude certainly drove me away.  
  
John laughed again, not as loudly as before. Liv caught herself smiling at him; she mentally repressed that small act. That wasn't good right? John was still one of the bad guys, right?  
  
\- Well, my cocky attitude is all I've got going for me.  
\- I can't believe that’s true.  
  
For one second he seemed surprised. John’s fingers drummed on the table. Was he going to make her a question?  
  
\- I mean… People are complex. Everybody’s got qualities, even you.  
  
John’s head nodded in agreement.  
  
\- Thank you, Liv.  
\- For what?  
\- For not treating me like shit. – He stood up. – I'll try not to bother you too much.  
  
He was almost out of sight when Liv called out his name. John turned around, his green eyes gazing her fondly.  
  
\- I can be your friend. If you want me to, of course.  
\- I’d love to.  
  
He smiled, disappearing in the darkness afterwards. Liv sighed, getting back to her book, if only she could stay focused.


End file.
